Convectrix
La Convectrix es una es una escopeta Corpus que utiliza dos rayos convergentes de energía para cortar a los enemigos que se encuentren entre ambos. Su investigación se realiza en el laboratorio de energía del Dojo. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño . Ventajas: *Alto daño base. **Alto daño - efectivo contra Infestada, Carne y carne clonada. *Buena probabilidad de estado. *Can be used to spread damage across lines of enemies or focus down single targets. *Can cut up corpses easily on death or on already dead bodies, which can be used for Profanar. *Large magazine size for infrequent reloading. Desventajas: *Limited range of 25 meters. *Ammo inefficient and relies on less common shotgun ammo drops, which only supply 10 ammo per pickup. *Low and damage, less effective against shields and armor. *Consumes ammo after the trigger is held; as long as the beams are out it will consume ammo. **It will not deal damage every time ammo is used, meaning that holding the trigger will consume more ammo than damage ticks. Notas *El Convectrix dispara dos haces con una longitud de 25 metros desde sus emisores gemelos , que se colocona en poscición cuando se mantiene presionado el botón de disparo . Si se usa fuego primario, los haces se emiten hacia los lados y luego convergen en el centro de la mira; si se usa fuego secundario , las vigas comienzan desde el centro y luego divergen hacia afuera. Al soltarel boton de disparo, las vigas volveran a su posicion original , ya sea hacia afuera o hacia adentro segun el boton de disparo que se haya mantenido. **Los rayos haran daño a los enemigos y objetos atrapados dentro de su longitud. **La dispersion maxima del haz se ve afectada por Proyectil viciado y Dispersión cruel, respectivamente estrechando y ampliando la propagacion inicial del haz. *El daño enumerado del arma se divide entre los dos haces, por lo que cada haz causa la mitad del daño enumerado por segundo. *El arma más similar a la Convectrix es la Phage, un arma de escopeta continua infestada que dispara cuatro rayos que se mueven hacia el centro de la retícula cuando se usa la función de zoom. *Tambien se puede comparan con la Quanta y Quanta Vándalo que son rifles laser de fuego continuo, o con el Rifle de flujo, un rifle de enfoque continuo tecnologia Corpus de corte continuo, o Spectra,un arma secundaria de tecnologia Corpus centrada en la puncion. Consejos *The weapon can be used to focus down specific units, and then when the trigger is pressed and released in short concession, can be used to widen the beam and spread out the damage to surrounding targets. *The Convectrix can use the Haz de combustión mod to deal damage to enemies in range upon death. *Alcance siniestro can be used to increase the Convectrix's range. *Consider using Mutación de munición de escopeta to help regain ammo, especially in long duration mission types. *Dispersión cruel has no effect at all on the beams when they are combined. While it slightly increases the radius of it's sweeping pattern, the weapon converges the beams fast enough that it's not noticeable. Curiosidades * Convectrix is likely derived from the word convex. A convex lens refracts multiple beams of parallel light to single focal point. This is similar to how the Convectrix works when the fire button is held, having two beams of energy converging to a single point. * May also refer to the words convene (v. to come together) or converge (v. to tend to meet in a point or line; incline toward each other, as lines that are not parallel.) which share similar origin and meaning. *When the beams are converged on an enemy, a singeing or burning sound can be heard, unique to the Convectrix. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Rifle de flujo, a corpus beam weapon that utilizes a single beam. en:Convectrix Category:Corpus Categoría:Investigación Categoría:Actualización 17 Categoría:Escopeta